Erised stra ehru oytube cafru oyt on wohsi
by klemonademouth
Summary: A series of oneshots concerning different HP characters finding what their heart's desire is, courtesy of the Mirror of Erised. Both het and slash: R/Hr, H/G, RL/SB, AS/S, RW/SM, CC/CD- new chapter, Peter Pettigrew's mirror.
1. Hermione Granger

For once in her life, Hermione wasn't following the rules. She was in the corridor after dark, after curfew, and it wasn't even her patrol night. But that wasn't the only reason her heart was hammering in her chest. She had stolen Harry's invisibility cloak.

She'd been feeling quite reckless lately, ever since a certain Ronald Weasley had begun going with a certain Lavendar Brown. Even at the thought of the despicable name, Hermione wrinkled her nose. _It's not that I'm jealous or anything. _She told herself. _It's just... he could do better. _For awhile, she honestly believed what she was thinking.

"And then that mudblood-" it was Malfoy, patrolling with the other Slytherin prefect. Hermione backed herself against a door and stayed there, willing her muscles not to move. To be discovered by Draco Malfoy would be a horrible fate. Her heart was so loud, they should be able to hear it... they passed.

She breathed a sigh and stepped away from the door. Then frowned. She hadn't ever seen that certain door before, not in any of her long patrols with Ron.

She reached for the handle, and to her surprise, it opened with ease. She slipped in and slid the heavy wood shut behind her. The room was stone-cold. Her breath came out in puffs of heat. Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak more tightly around her, wishing she had worn warmer clothing. The room was empty. Empty-but for a long mirror, standing in the middle of the room. Moonlight spilled through the windows, reflecting off the glass and casting an eerie glow about the room.

She slipped off the cloak and dropped it on the stone floor, then moved forward to inspect the intricate framework. There were words etched into the carved gold- Hermione moved even closer to see. _Erised stra ehru oytube cafru oyt on wohsi. _It wasn't Latin, or French, she knew that. She moved to look into the mirror, and stepped back, her breath catching. There were people in the mirror.

Gradually she realized that the people were frozen, as if she was looking into a portrait. _This is the Mirror of Erised. _She remembered Harry speaking of it in their first year, and how he saw his dead parents. But she couldn't on the life of her remember why he had seen them.

She looked closer at the entwined figures. The boy was holding the girl up, her butt resting on his arms. Her face was lifted above his, and she had one arm around his neck, the other hand touching his face. Their noses were just barely touching; they were clearly about to kiss.

Gradually, Hermione recognized the girl as herself. Her eyes moved quickly to the other figure, and with a shock, she recognized a certain red-haired, freckle-faced, male, 6th-year Weasley.

Her eyes searched hungrily over the image, and she touched the mirror with definite longing. What was this? Did it tell the future? But how could it, when both of Harry's parents were dead?

Her eyes wandered back to the words. And now, she understood them.

_Erised stra ehru oytube cafru oyt on wohsi._

_I show not your face but your heart's desire._

"My heart's desire." Hermione whispered.


	2. Ginny Weasley

She didn't quite know why she was happy.

She didn't get to go to Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall had ensured that. She had a mound of homework piled around her as she sat in the armchair closest to the fire in the otherwise unoccupied Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, and everyone else had headed off to the village for some shopping and butterbeer, and Ginny, not wanting to have to spend the whole day with Dean, had purposefully set off a few dungbombs in her Transfiguration class yesterday. McGonagall had made sure that she had a detention for today.

_The... properties... of... moonstone... no..._ she thought and scratched it out. She crumpled the length of parchment into a ball and threw it at the dully glowing fire. "Who am I kidding anyway? Snape hates me; he'll give me a D on this no matter what."

She closed her eyes, and shook her head. And then she remembered. The importance of sharing a house with Hermione Granger. _Her Dorm was right below Ginny's. _

Ginny leapt over the back of the chair and up the stairs. Yanking open the door, she bounded straight to Hermione's bed and pulled the trunk of papers out from underneath. Snape may have hated Hermione Granger, but he couldn't not give her O's on everything.

Here it was. Fifth year. Properties of Moonstone Essay.

She yanked it out, and hurried back down to the common room, beginning to rewrite it in her own hand. With this, she could most definitely get an O.

She hurriedly stowed Hermione's essay underneath her robes as said girl entered; she saw Ginny and beamed, heading straight for her.

"You look happy, Hermione."

"I am!" she positively beamed. Ginny gave her a sly smile. "Would this have anything to do with the fact that Mr. Ronald Weasley broke up with Ms. Lavender Brown?"

"No!" Hermione retorted in a squeaky voice. Her face was red. Ginny laughed. "Give it a rest, Hermione. I know you fancy him, Harry knows you fancy him, I think even Draco _Malfoy_knows you fancy him, so just let it be."

Hermione's face had drained of color. "_He_ doesn't know, does he?"

By the emphasis on the "he", Ginny took that it wasn't Malfoy Hermione was referring to.

Ron Weasley stumbled through the portrait hole, his ears red.

Hermione's face suddenly flooded with color, and Ginny, grinning wickedly, said, "I left my fanged Frisbee in the room of requirement. See ya, Hermione!"

"No, Ginny, you can't leave me alone with-" Hermione whispered, but Ginny simply waved. Then- "wait, Ginny, Fanged Frisbees are banned! You're a prefect, you know better!" but Ginny was already out of the portrait hole.

Chuckling to herself, she made her way down the corridor. She knew the tapestry was around here somewhere... and there it was. She closed her eyes and paced back and forth. _I need to find my Fanged F-_ a small giggle caught her attention and she opened her eyes.

She saw nobody. Gripping her wand anxiously, she turned on the spot, then cocked her head. Where had she seen _that _ door before?

Wand still aloft, she moved towards it. It was a room, large and stone. Sunlight streamed through the windows, causing dust particles to dance visibly in the air.

In the center of the room sat a large mirror. She moved closer. What on earth was Dumbledore thinking, filling such a large room with a totally random mirror? Granted, it was an attractive mirror...

_"spellious revelio." _she whispered, waving her wand over it. Nothing happened. So, no spell cast on it.

She moved closer, then jumped back in fright.

Lily and James Potter were in the mirror, holding a little baby Harry.

As she got closer, she noticed that some things were off. James had a lightning scar on his forehead, and his eyes were green. Lily's hair was a different shade of red, and longer, and her eyes were brown. And the mop of hair on the baby's hair was brown, not black.

The man, whoever he was, had one arm around the woman. They were married, Ginny knew. They both had matching silver wedding bands on their fingers. And they looked young, probably early twenties.

And Ginny knew who they were. They were Ginny and Harry, married, with a son.

"Like it?" said a casual voice. Ginny whirled around. Dumbledore strolled casually out of a corner. She put a hand to her heart. "Professor, you scared me-"

"_Erised stra ehru oytube cafru oyt on wohsi._" Dumbledore murmured, tracing one finger over the lettering carved into the top that Ginny had not noticed before. Ginny gasped. When she was little, she'd been obsessed with writing backwards. It'd been like her secret code, and she and the twins used to write their scheme ideas backwards, so mum couldn't read them.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." Ginny said automatically, then frowned. It actually made sense. Then her eyes widened as they drifted back to the mirror's glass, and she turned to look at Dumbledore. "Does this mean-"

"It means whatever you want it to mean, my dear."

Ginny remembered this the next day, in the Common Room after the Quidditch Match she had just played seeker in. She remembered it when Harry Potter climbed through the portrait hole, and she remembered it when she flew at him, fully intending to kiss him.

He got there first.

A/N: Ah, Harry and Ginny... I've loved them together since the second book, but I've loved Hermione and Ron since the first. I'm thinking to do Lily, how she realized how much she loved James by the mirror, and then Luna and Neville (I KNOW Luna married that Rolf guy, but that is SOOOOO STUPID!!! Can't JKR see that Luna and Neville belong together? Hello, they were the last remaining couple in the 6 ministry peeps! It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville! C'mon... Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, and Luna and Neville! It just GOES!) Anyway, done with that rant. So, review!


	3. Lily Evans

Lily Evans was not a rule breaker. Or, she wasn't until she had be initiated into the Marauders, against her will.

It had started with Remus. She'd been friends with him from the beginning. Then Peter, because she didn't mind him so much. James and Sirius were a package deal; once she started becoming friends with James, she began to see that Sirius wasn't so bad, either. She just had to put up with his quirky ways.

And, of course, she'd been initiated as an official member when she found out that Remus was a werewolf, and, of course, they'd given her a nickname.

"James Harold Potter!" she whispered violently. "This better not be another stupid prank on Severus that you're trying to drag me into!"

He turned his innocent-looking, hazel-brown eyes on her. "Relax, Sparks. It's not."

Yes, Sparks was their nickname for her. And she knew better then to believe that innocent grin. "Besides," he continued, "We don't play that many jokes on Sn- Severus anymore. You asked us not to."

"And I quite respect that you don't." Lily smiled. "Now, where on earth are we _going_, Prongs?"

He smiled at the use of his Marauder name. "Nowhere. It's a secret. You'll see."

"So you know where you're going?" Lily said, doubtfully. James pulled a wounded expression. "Sparks, I know every part of this castle. You doubt me?"

"Oh, no." she pulled away from him, releasing his hand. She'd spotted the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and his ballet-dancing trolls. "No, no."

"We're not going in there, Sparks." James replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her farther, smiling at her reaction to the room.

"Oh, good." She'd always hated the room of requirement for some reason... probably because that was where Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs did their best planning. Even after she became friends with them, she still disapproved of their pranking.

"Here." James pushed open the door. "I have no idea how long this has been here. Probably a long time. It's ancient. Look at the carvings on the top."

Lily moved closer to the mirror. "You brought me here for an old _mirror_?" but she couldn't seem to look away. "It is quite beautiful." she murmured.

"And not just an ordinary mirror." James smiled. "It shows- never mind. Just-" he gave her a little shove, "-look at it." he finished.

She stumbled and caught herself, then looked at the mirror.

The reflection was different.

_Impossible. _

It showed a falling Lily Evans, except this time, a James Potter caught her. She smiled up at him and he leaned down and they kissed... and she didn't shove him away.

"Potter, what have you done with this mirror!?!" Lily exclaimed.

James grinned, the picture of casualty. "what do you mean?"

"It's all... wrong." Lily gestured. "It doesn't show my reflection."

James looked at her expectantly. "What _does_ it show, then?"

"Me, and you, and you're kissing me." Lily stated blandly, growing more furious to see an even wider grin spread across his face. "James Potter, you cut that out right now!"

He spun her back around to face the mirror. "Read the lettering on the top."

"Erised stra ehru oytube cafru oyt on wohsi." she read out loud. "And..."

"Now, read it backwards." James stepped back, suddenly nervous for her reaction.

She read slowly. "I... show... no- not... your... fac- face... but your...hearts... desire." The words sank in. Her mouth formed into an "o" of surprise.

"Lily?" James approached her cautiously. "Sparks?"

"Prongs?" she replied.

He was surprised she was taking this so calmly. "what?"

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"Probably the same thing that you see, Sparks." He replied, wondering if she was going to slap him. If she was, he hoped she would do it soon.

She finally turned her head so her fiery green eyes met his, and they were so bright he had to look away. She moved towards him, but stumbled. He caught her, but not in the same way as the mirror James had. He caught her and carefully stood her back up.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" she asked. Her pixie face, usually full of anger or laughter, was completely serious. There was a tiny crease in the marble expanse of her forehead; he smoothed it out with his thumb. He didn't even have to think twice before he responded. "Yes."

And for once, Lily believed him.


	4. Luna Lovegood

Luna was very, very much alone.

Not that she didn't like being a Ravenclaw. She loved being a Ravenclaw. Her mum had been one. Just... Ginny and Neville, they were Gryffindors. _They _got to spend their time together in their common room. Neville, Luna, and Ginny, whenever they wanted to plot- they had to go to the library. Because Luna wasn't allowed in their common room.

Ever since Ron, Harry, and Hermione had vanished, the school had been thrown into a state of chaos. Her dad had nearly been arrested for writing Pro-Potter articles, and Neville had been tortured at least three times already. On the way to Hogwarts, she'd tried to pretend she didn't see the empty seats, tried not to notice the absence of Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy, and so many other muggle-borns... she'd immersed herself in spells and in making pranks...

But it'd just hit her, just now, that it wasn't a joke. Harry, Ron, and Hermione- Hermione wasn't out hiding with her parents, Ron wasn't in bed with Spattergroit, Harry wasn't on the run- they were out fighting. They were out doing something really big, and Ginny, Neville, and Luna were left here, at Hogwarts.

Luna thought that it hurt Ginny the most. Ginny, after all, was in love with Harry. Love hurt a lot. Especially when she didn't know- didn't know if he was dead, didn't know if her own brother was still alive and breathing, couldn't tell. But every day, Ginny'd put on her brave face and walk out there- pretending nothing was wrong. But Luna knew better.

Neville was a year older than the both of them, and he seemed to be the big brother. When Luna hexed Snape, Neville took the rap and had to be a cruciatus victim for detention.

But still, Luna felt alone, and so very, very far away from home.

The girls in her dorm didn't like her much. Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin... they all thought she was "Looney" Lovegood, the oddity.

She'd always been able to sneak out of her room at night. She'd mastered the knack when she was eleven. She'd only been caught once- by Dumbledore, who'd pretended not to see her. He seemed to be looking for some room "filled with chamber pots".

Her tap shoes were the lightest. She slipped them on, under her long, flowy blue star-spangled gown, tied back her hair in a long plait, and slowly, quietly moved past the sleeping forms of the other girls. Padma and Mandy's curtains were closed, but Lisa never remembered to close hers. She was still wearing her glasses, and a book rested on her stomach.

She'd been living in the Ravenclaw house room for more than five years, so she knew the place quite well. She knew which stairs would squeak if you stepped on them, she knew when the house-elves came and went, and which ones would and wouldn't report her. And she knew which teachers to avoid- Snape and the Carrows being on the top of her list now.

She reckoned she'd visited every room in the castle by now. The Room of Requirement was by far her favorite. It changed every single time she went- she never knew what it would be.

This time, it looked like the inside of a large tree house. There were brown boxes with arrows pointing to the ground, and upside-down letters spelling "this way up". And at the end of the room, there was a mirror, a very large and ornate mirror.

It had words woven across the top. At first, she thought it was the language of the Gernumblis, but reading them backwards, she learned they read "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

She wondered if it was the work of Nargles. She hoped not.

She was curious, however, so she stepped closer to the mirror.

And smiled.

Her and Neville, enclosed in the mirror. One of his hands was resting around her waist. She had a hand on his stomach, and they were both smiling blissfully. Luna's mum was standing behind them, along with a man and a woman who she knew instantly to be Neville's mum and dad.

Gradually, she recognized all the people. Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, glittering engagement rings on their fingers, two people (one of which looked so like Harry that he must've been Harry's dad, and a woman with Harry's eyes), the whole Weasley family (including Fleur, Luna noticed, and George seemed to have both ears), Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and then, around them, people Luna only half-recognized- a girl with straight dark brown hair and eyes, closely held by a boy who looked suspiciously like Draco Malfoy, only with different eyes, a girl with long, shimmery strawberry blond hair snuggled against a boy with turquoise hair and an earring, and a boy who looked just like Harry, except with no scar, and another tall boy with shocking red hair and Ginny's brown eyes, and a little girl who looked just like Lily Potter, and a a red-haired boy who was holding a broom. The mirror was so crowded with people, she was sure she was missing some people who were left out by the edge.

As she watched, she and Neville kissed, and Ron and Hermione grinned at them happily.

"What magic is this?" she whispered, touching the image. Her own mirror image touched the glass as well. "This is my heart's desire?"

What did she want?

She wanted Neville, she wanted family, she didn't want to be alone.


	5. Rose Weasley

Rose was curled up, her arms pulled around her knees, in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room.

She seemed to be invisible, because nobody noticed her. Fred, with his odd, dark skin that contrasted with his bright hair, seemed to be surrounded by girls and boys alike, all fawning over him and his latest inventions. Albus was sitting on the immense couch, surrounded by books and papers, pushing his glasses up furiously, which kept falling down.

She sat and watched as Mary walked by, and Veronica (holding hands with Basil, of course), and all other people... none of which noticed her.

With a sigh, she pulled herself up, and headed out the portrait hole.

She ran into Scorpius, having an intense discussion with Amandine, almost immediately. They both fell silent at the sight of her, and Amandine rushed to hug her.

"What's the matter with you, Weasley?" Scorpius asked, smirking. "Did what you see in the mirror make you cry?"

Rose clenched her wand in her robes, resisting the strong urge to both hex him and burst into tears.

"Don't listen to him," Amandine murmured in her ear.

"No, Malfoy." Rose squinted ferociously, "Actually, I was having a pleasant morning until I saw _you._"

Scorpius blinked. Never had Rose responded to his light-hearted teasing that badly.

"Rose?" He asked, tentatively, "Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Stuff it, _Malfoy_," she said coldly, and swept past him.

He stared after her, open-mouthed.

She felt a sort of vindictive fury as she swept down the halls, every student's eyes on her. But she needed to get out of their sight, and fast. She wrenched open the first door she came to, and slammed it behind her.

"Colloportus," she whispered, and heard the lock click shut.

It was an empty room, stone, but in it was a large, ornate mirror.

There were words on the top. Rose didn't bother to read them, because they seemed to be in a foreign language.

She gazed at her reflection, in the mirror. And in the mirror, Scorpius walked up behind her, smiling.

"Scorpius, I thought I told you-"

She turned. No Scorpius.

She looked back at the mirror. Was it possible that he was under some invisible shield, like Uncle Harry's old invisibility cloak?

No, because now they were arguing, and echoing, not-really-there voices were filling the room. It was like some sort of movie.

"Rose-"

"Save it." said reflection Rose, coldly.

"Rose-"

"Go away." She turned away.

"Rose!"

"What do you want?!" she finally asked, frustrated, as she turned around.

"I love you."

That was not at all what mirror Rose was expecting.

"Wha-"

And then mirror Scorpius kissed mirror Rose.

Real Rose found herself smiling, watching the two together.

_Wipe that smile off your face, _she reminded herself, _it's that Malfoy boy. Since when has he made you smile?_

But she couldn't wipe it off.

She quickly swiped her fingers across her cheek, and marched from the empty room. She realized, as others giggled and pointed at her, that she had a rather foolish, happy smile on her face.

Something was stuck to the bottom of her shoe. She peeled it off and was about to chuck it in the bin when she realized that the tiny bit of paper had writing on it.

_The Mirror of Erised_

_The inscription on the mirror, saying "Erised stra ehru oytube cafru oyt on wohsi", when read backwards in the mirror, says simply, "I show not your face but your heart's desire". _

_Your heart's desire._

Rose could feel her heart pounding and the blood rushing to her face. She quickly shoved the scrap into her pocket, and saw Scorpius Malfoy coming towards her.

_Speak of the Devil and he shall come._

"Rose, I'm really so-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as she went barreling towards him and rammed into him, pressing her lips against his.

When she pulled back, they stared at each other, then he said, in a hoarse voice, "What was that for?"

"I love you." she told him.

The smirk was coming back. "What a sudden change of attitude."

She said nothing, just focused on his face.

The smirk became more pronounced. "What would you say if I told you I love you, too?"

"I would be very relieved, and probably kiss you again." Rose replied, a small, hopeful smile starting.

"I love you, too." Scorpius said.

"I am very relieved, and I will now kiss you again." Rose said, before doing so.

"Great mirror, huh?" Scorpius whispered in her ear.

A/N: I always loved this couple... JKR TOTALLY hinted at it in the last book, you know she did!


	6. Sirius Black

It was Sirius' night with the invisibility cloak.

When they were little, eleven and twelve, the invisibility cloak had fit all of them, so they'd all gone out together, almost every night. When they reached the age of about fourteen or fifteen, they'd discovered that it now only fit over two of them at a time. And by the age of seventeen, it was one person. They took turns, although James got the most out of all of them. It was his cloak, after all.

"I feel PRETTY!" Sirius sang, as loudly as he dared, as he passed where two Slytherin prefects were "patrolling" (which seemed to involve some hefty tongue-touching). The two leapt apart and glanced wildly about.

"Oh so PRETTY!" Sirius continued, making his way to a door that was slightly ajar a few feet away. The boy drew his wand.

"Oh, dear," Sirius murmured, "you're not going to use that on me, are you?"

"Who's there?" The boy yelled. "I know someone's there?"

"Hush, dearie, you'll wake up the whole castle."

"Show yourself!" The boy swung his wand wildly like a sword.

"Bye, now," Sirius said, slipping into the classroom.

He cast off the cloak as the footsteps echoed away from him. He looked around. He'd gone in the wrong classroom. Bloody Hell. Instead of a giant spiderweb setup meant specifically for Snivellus, there was a stupid bloody mirror. And damn, was it giant. Across the top it said "_Erised stra ehru oytube cafru oyt on wohsi_", which clearly meant, "I show not your face but your heart's desire". Sirius was expert in reading things backwards, but he wasn't quite sure why.

He took a step closer, then freaked. "Moony, don't run around without the invisibility cloak! You'll get-"

He spun around. No one there. No James, Remus, or Peter, although he'd clearly seen all of them in the mirror.

_Great, _Sirius thought, _I'm going mad. Always knew it would happen. It runs in the family, anyway. _

He turned back. In the mirror, he was standing with Peter, James, Remus, and Lily, although he hadn't noticed the redhead woman the first time he'd looked. James had his arm around Lily and she had her arm around him, and they both had wedding bands on and looked exquisitely happy.

Remus, too, looked much happier than Sirius had ever seen him. He looked less tired, more full of life, and his eyes shined brighter than ever before. Sirius' heart swelled to see his friend so happy.

_Friend... yeah, right._

_Shut up,_ he instructed the voice in his head.

Quite to his surprise, the mirror Remus reached over and took reflection Sirius' hand. Sirius could almost feel the warmth.

Mirror Sirius looked fondly at mirror Remus, then- quite to real Sirius' astonishment- kissed mirror Remus.

Sirius stumbled backward, his head spinning.

He'd really known that he fancied Remus Lupin for quite a while now, but hadn't accepted it, or admitted it. He'd been brought up in his little pureblood household to believe that it was wrong, that it was a sin to fancy anyone of the same sex. He'd pretended not to notice the cute little way Remus stuck out his tongue when he was concentrating, not to notice that Remus' favorite chocolate was dark, not to notice that Remus always cried after a full moon but didn't want any of them to know...

Not to notice how Remus sometimes acted around him, too.

There was the solution, Sirius realized. He had to somehow cover up the top of the mirror, and bring Remus down there. As soon as possible. A quick incantation had the sheet that had puddled around the mirror on the floor draped a bit over the top, concealing all the words. He then raced back out the door.

"Okay, here we are," Sirius panted, pushing a very confused Remus through the door of the classroom containing the mirror.

"That's a big mirror," Remus commented sleepily. Sirius couldn't help rolling his eyes and smiling; normally intelligent Remus Lupin often made the most obvious of remarks when tired.

"Yes, it is, Remus. Now can you look in it and please tell me what you see?" Sirius asked impatiently, pushing Remus out in front of it.

Remus' eyes immediately snapped all the way open. Then he shot a look to the side, at Sirius, then back to the mirror. His cheeks turned pink.

Sirius began to smirk. Did this mean...?

"So, what do you see?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes off Remus, instead stepping over to join him in the mirror. He saw what he'd seen before, except now Remus really was there.

"Peter... you... me... James and Lily..."

"What're we doing?"

Remus blushed again, more deeply this time. Then he reached over to take Sirius' hand. He shyly turned to look at the boy, and took a deep breath.

Sirius saw something there. Something that was enough to make him say, "Something like this?" lean over, and kiss his best mate.

It was a light kiss, barely a touch, but still sent both their hearts careening against their rib cages.

Remus smiled a little. "Yeah, something like that."

Sirius grinned broadly. "Can you read this?" he asked, and swept the sheet off the top of the mirror.

"_I show not your face but your..._" Remus paused, his voice faltering. _"Heart's desire._" He finished quietly.

"What say you, Mr. Moony?" asked Sirius, hopefully.

Remus gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at the seventeen-year-old boy standing next to him. "I say I find it someone odd that Mr. Prongs and Miss Evans getting together is one of our heart's greatest desires, Mr. Padfoot."

"Rightly so, Mr. Moony. But I think that's only because we want him to stop mooning over her."

"I'll do all the mooning around here, Mr. Padfoot."

"Right you are, Mr. Moony, my apologies."

Remus laughed, then leaned over to lightly kiss Sirius again. "So, any ideas why Mr. Wormtail was randomly hanging out in the corner of the mirror?"

"Please, we know he's secretly both our heart's greatest desire."


	7. George Weasley

George couldn't believe he was here again.

He'd been warned by several people (Harry, Ron, Hermione...) about the dangers of the mirror of Erised, yet he was here again, because it was the only way he could be complete.

He'd been avoiding his family for months- years, now. It was too hard to be around them, to see the freckles and the brown eyes and the red hair, to see the sympathetic smiles and see them all be family- _brothers_.

He'd found the mirror when he'd been wandering the halls aimlessly after... after the funeral. He'd just been walking around when...

BAM!

"Poor Weasel, not looking where you're going!" Peeves shouted, holding up George's hat. An irational surge of fury flew up through George's throat into his mouth, and out.

"PEEVES!" He roared, throwing himself at the poltergeist, who actually looked frightened. He sped away, with George chasing after him, and flew through a door, the hat (solid, unlike Peeves), falling to the ground.

George slowly bent to pick up his hat, his anger evaporated, and brushed it off, then noticed the door in front of him. He glanced behind him.

Really, he had no desire to return to the funeral, so he pushed the door open.

"What's this?" he asked himself.

He didn't like to talk much, because his voice- the pitch, the tone- sounded exactly like the person who'd once been a part of him, the person he didn't like to think about too much.

But this was just odd.

He'd never stumbled across this room, not once in his whole Hogwarts career, and he'd thought that he and... well, he had known all the secrets of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Apparently it still had a few yet unveiled.

"Blimey," he muttered as he started toward the mirror. A trifle too fancy for his taste, but _Merlin,_ it was huge. He sat down in front of it.

At first it was only him, looking lost and alone, in the mirror. There was something off to him.

Yes, there it was.

He appeared to have both his ears.

He reached out to touch his reflection, and at that moment, he noticed that it wasn't him.

He was smart enough to know that it wasn't actually Fred, that the mirror was somehow reading and echoing the ache of losing his twin back to him, that he would never have his brother back, his other half, but this was the closest he could get.

Fred, the mirror Fred, smiled back at him, and reached out to touch his fingertips, outstretched.

In that moment, George closed his eyes and could almost feel his twin's fingertips, touching his. He thought about how lost he felt, how he hadn't ever had to live without his twin ever before. How he'd never lived a day in his life when he hadn't shared a room with his brother, even when they'd noth gone to Hogwarts, even when they'd moved out to keep up shop. How he'd planned his entire life around his brother, and his brother around him.

He opened his eyes again, and Fred wasn't gone. He was smiling that smile that meant he was thinking up something bad, something diabolical, something that would get the two of them in trouble. George smiled for the first time in a long time.

Ever since that night he'd found Fred, he'd returned here almost every night, visiting the twin he could never have in the mirror that almost didn't exist. He'd once wondered about the mirror- did it show the dead? What was it's power? But then realized that so long as it showed him his other half, he didn't care about the reason behind it's existance.

Occaisonally there were people behind his brother in the mirror, people he couldn't quite see. One time he could've sworn that an old man standing behind the Fred in the mirror had been Dumbledore, another time he thought the younger-looking man might've been Remus Lupin. However, when he looked closer, they were gone.

Tonight, though, he simply leaned his head against the glass, his fingertips pressed to Fred's imaginary mirror fingertips, and let the tears fall for the lost twin he would never, ever really see again.


	8. Cho Chang

**I am terribly sorry this has taken so long. I've been an exchange student in the US for about 2 years now, and I've just finished twelfth grade- the age in which (in America) students graduate and go on to the University. I've actually been accepted to universities in both Britain and America, but I've chosen an American university. My parents, of course, are slightly upset, but they'll be okay. I'll be attending Syracuse, New York, come fall- does anyone else know that school?**

**Once, again, I am so sorry! But I have not abandoned this fic. If any of you have any person you would like me to do for this, let me know, please. **

**So, The-Terrible-Two, that answers your question, as well :) as for everyone else... thank you for reviewing, and I will try to please everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, though I often wish that I did. **

Cho was a wreck.

Everywhere she turned, everywhere she looked, all she saw was his face. In the mirrors in the loo. In the shining stone floors of the echoing hallways. In the faces of every singe Hufflepuff that passed her- male or female. All she could see was him, him, him- even when she knew she shouldn't.

Even when she approached Harry Potter, the boy who lived, under the mistletoe and thought to herself, "this should be Cedric" (which made her cry even harder than she was already crying). Even when she sat awkwardly across from the same Harry Potter at a cozy table under confetti-strewing cherubs.

_Cedric would have hated this,_ she thought, _and he would have told me so._ The two of them had often had arguments about Madame Puddifoots, usually ending with Cho either dragging him in by force, or him shouting something and storming off to join his mates in the Three Broomsticks.

Always, though, he'd find her later and apologize profusely, then snog her until her knees went wobbly. Because as fiery as Cedric's temper was, his loyalty towards those he loved was just as fierce.

_Those he loved... _she nearly choked on the thought. He'd loved her. He'd told her from the first date they'd had- the Yule Ball. As they'd danced, cheek to cheek, he'd breathed it in her ear. _"I love you."_

How simple and easy it had been for him to say. He'd known it without a doubt, and with the courage of a Gryffindor, told her so.

For her, the Ravenclaw, it wasn't quite so simple. She'd over-analyzed her feelings for weeks as she thought back with guilt on how awful she'd felt, turning Harry Potter down when he'd tripped over his tongue asking her to the ball. How she was only fifteen, and that wasn't nearly old enough to love someone.

She'd been sitting on her bed, hair thrown into a messy ponytail, still in her pajamas and chewing on a sugar quill, at six o'clock in the morning, when there was a tap on her window.

She nearly jumped out of her socks. As it was, she flung the quill across the room (it hit the far wall and bounced back onto her roommate's trunk) and fell off her bed. She scrambled back up quickly as Cedric laughed.

He was hovering on a broomstick outside her window, wearing his practice robes. She pressed the latch to open the window. "What on earth are you doing? Quidditch has been canceled for this whole year!"

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly, his broom dipping. "Good morning, beautiful." he whipped a bouquet of black-eyed susans from behind his back. "For you."

She laughed out loud. "I love you," she said, and meant it.

A grin split his face, and he reached out to brush the back of his hand against her cheek. "I'm training for the last task," he said, as an answer to her earlier question. He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed them against her knuckles. "And I love you too, but of course you know that."

He was gone just like that, leaving her blinking and feeling somewhat like she'd imagined the whole thing.

And a couple days later he'd died, just like that.

Pressing her knuckles against her eyes, she ducked into the nearest room. Her friends had been sympathetic at first- "Oh, Cho, I know how hard it is," and "Cho, I'm so sorry,"- but now they were less so. Their comforting words had morphed into- "Cho, you'll find someone else," and "Cho, you're still young and strong."

What none of them understood was how she _felt_. This wasn't a school-girl crush. This wasn't just friendship. This was _love_, and it wouldn't take only a year or even two or three to overcome that. Cedric would be a piece of her, always.

A glimmer in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She whirled.

A large, gilded mirror stood in the center of what she'd thought was an empty room.

Words were engraved along the curved top of the frame. Her eyes traced them. "Erised stra ehru oytube cafru oyt on wohsi."

The word "Erised" stood out the most prominently.

She knew of the Mirror of Erised, of course. If you went to school with Harry Potter, you knew about the Mirror of Erised, unless you lived under a rock or were Slytherin.

She knew what her heart's desire would be, just as she knew what it had been since she was fourteen years old and had first really noticed how unbearably attractive Hufflepuff's seeker was. At the time, he'd been sixteen, and she was sure he'd never, ever notice her.

She'd been wrong.

She didn't want to look in the mirror, didn't want to see the form of her lost love, didn't want to see his eyes sparkle or his lips curve into a smile or his cheeks dimple...

But she also did.

She gave into temptation. She walked towards the mirror.

Cedric was exactly as she remembered him, down to every last golden-brown eyelash that fluttered over his green-blue eyes.

Unexpectedly, seeing him made her... happy. She didn't feel the tears coming on as she expected they would. She felt a tug of longing to reach out and hold him, but no sadness. Because there was Cedric, smiling at her the way he always had, the way he had when he'd asked her to the Yule Ball and she'd squeaked out- "why?"

"You silly girl," he'd said, fondly. "Because I fancy you."

_I love you,_ she thought, then she said it out loud. "I love you."

He nodded, smiling, and mouthed it back.

She turned, with one last, lingering glance, and walked away.

She wouldn't be back again. She'd gotten the closure she'd needed.


	9. Albus Severus Potter

**A/N: Scorpius/Albus makes me happier than Rose/Scorpius. I've started a new story. It's Teddy/James with some Al/Scorpius, called "As The Wind Blows". The title is a filler, it may end up being something else.**

**As of right now, I've decided who else to put in this story: **

**Teddy Lupin's Mirror**

**Albus Dumbledore's Mirror**

**Severus Snape's Mirror**

**Draco Malfoy's Mirror**

**Of course, I can always do more than that so if you have any suggestions please tell me. Don't suggest either Harry or Ron- we know what theirs are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blah blah blah.**

Albus kicked a suit of armor, which wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done. His toe connected to the suit's leg with a resounding CLANG, and he hopped back, swearing.

"Language, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said in passing. "5 points from Gryffindor."

Al slumped against the wall, scowling. _Stupid… buggering… _

It had all started about five minutes ago, when Albus was innocently walking along the seventh floor corridor, and he'd turned a corner. He'd been on his way back from the library (taking a slight detour) and was whistling cheerfully to himself. And_ there_, as he turned the corner, were _Rose and Scorpius._

_ Snogging._

Immediately, he'd panicked, and dropped his books, and fled. He saw out of his peripheral vision that the two had broken apart when he ran, but he didn't stop to find out just how mad they'd be that he'd broken up their little love-fest.

Now he was leaning against a wall, a burning in his chest, wondering why he was so upset.

It was just- Rose and Scorpius were his best friends. They were like the Golden Trio had been- Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Rose and Scorpius even bickered like Ron and Hermione had. But in this case, Scorpius didn't have a younger sister to distract Albus when his friends decided that their time was better spent with each other- _without_ Albus.

_Great buggering…_ Albus slammed his head against the stone wall, then instantly regretted it.

"Did you see him go this way?"

Albus' eyes widened. He would know that silky, pure-blood voice anywhere. And the answering one he could have recognized in his sleep- the higher, lilting tones of Rose Weasley.

_Shit,_ he thought, and head and toes throbbing, stumbled through the nearest open door, and slammed it behind him. He leaned against it, hardly daring to breathe, as he heard Scorpius and Rose pass.

"I feel bad," Scorpius said. "That must've been a shock."

Rose snorted. "What an idiot. Do you think he's finally realized?"

"Doubtful," Scorpius replied, and they fell silent as their footsteps faded away.

Albus slowly sank to the floor, relieved. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes, and didn't think for a long time. He didn't want to think.

When he finally opened his eyes, it was to see an almost completely empty classroom. All the desks and chairs had been pushed to the side- some severely damaged, most missing at least one leg. He grimaced.

The oddest thing about this classroom was that, at the far end of the room, just covering the blackboard, was a gigantic mirror.

A grin threatened to split his face as he surveyed the mirror. He knew instantly what it was. _The Mirror of Erised._

When he'd been little, it'd been a bed time story for him. Mum would come and sit on his bed with him and tell him about a two Knights and a Lady, who traveled far and wide to defeat the Evil Dark Wizard. She told him about how the Knight, who served the noble King Dumbledore, defeated him once when he was only a baby, and then again when he was eleven years old- _"with a magical mirror," _Mum had added, _"the mirror of Erised."_

He was only six, and didn't yet know who the Knights or the Lady were. _"How'd he do it?" _ Al had asked, bouncing up and down in his bed.

_"The mirror shows the heart's deepest wish," _Mum had replied, _"or deepest desire. The Knight's deepest wish was to defeat the Dark Wizard. He wanted to find the stone that the Wizard needed to live- not to use it, just to find it. And that was the only way he could get it."_

_ "Magic," _Al had breathed, and his mother had laughed.

_"Yes, Al," _she'd said. _"in many ways, the mirror is magic. It shows you what you want most in the world." _ She traced out letters on his palm. _"that's why, in the writing on the top of the mirror, they seem to be such strange words. Backwards, they read: I show not your face but your heart's desire. Erised is desire backwards."_

"The mirror of Erised," Al murmured, reaching forward to touch the mirror. He fully expected to see- well, he didn't know, exactly- something like… becoming Head Boy, or winning the Quidditch World Cup. Even just an image with his arms around Rose and Scorpius.

Instead, he was surprised to see just Scorpius, with a conspicuous lack of Rose.

He spun around quickly, just to make sure he was alone, that Scorpius hadn't snuck up on him and found him.

Nobody was there. Al's hand fisted in his cloak for just a moment to be sure he still had his dad's invisibility cloak. So Scorpius wasn't invisible behind him. He really was his heart's deepest desire.

In the mirror, Scorpius was holding hands with mirror Albus. It looked so real, Al could almost feel the warmth between his fingers, the pressure of Scorpius' hand pressing into his.

Real Albus gawked. Mirror Albus smiled, and they both waved.

_Oh, bugger,_ he thought, _that's why I'm jealous._

The door banged open.

Albus whirled. "How did you find me?"

Scorpius waved the Marauder's map. "I called in a favor with James."

"Wanker," Albus muttered under his breath. Then, to Scorpius- "what do you want? I'm a little busy."

"Staring at your reflection?" Scorpius said, coming forward with a smirk.

"It's the mirror of Erised, ever heard of it?" Albus said, gesturing to the lettering across the top of the mirror.

Scorpius shook his head.

"It shows your heart's desire."

Scorpius cocked his head. "And what do you see, Mr. Potter?"

Al paused, but only for a split second. "I see myself beating your arse in Quidditch."

Scorpius grinned at him. "That'll only happen in a mirror, Al, sorry."

"Well, go on, then," Al said, shoving impatiently at him. "What do you see? Rose?"

Scorpius turned to look at him. "No," he said, quietly, and Al's heart stuttered. "I see you."

"Wh-what?"

"Merlin, Al, don't you get it? I don't _want_ Rose. I've never wanted Rose. I've been trying for the past year to get it into your thick skull that the only one I've ever wanted is you, but you just don't seem to get it! You're denser than James and Hugo put together."

Albus stared at him, mouth working, lips moving wordlessly.

"I see me, and I see you, and I see this," and Scorpius strode forward, took Al's face in his hands, and pressed his lips against Albus'.

Scorpius pulled back after only a second, and stepped away. "I was hoping if you caught Rose and I snogging, you'd be jealous and finally figure out something."

Albus began to laugh.

Scorpius looked irritated. "Stop laughing!"

"You prat," Albus said, between gasps, "I've fancied you for ages!"

Scorpius punched his arm, but he was grinning. "So I'm guessing you lied about whipping my arse at Quidditch?"

"Well, the Quidditch part, yes. Now, the arse-whipping part…"


	10. Peter Pettigrew

**A/N: So, as per ConradKCat's request, here is Peter Pettigrew.**

** Strangely enough, Pettigrew's character fascinates me the most out of any in the Harry Potter books. Although most people (especially ff. writers) never look past him much as a sniveling coward like he was in Harry's time, and most often write him that way in their fics, I don't believe that can be true. I don't think James, Sirius, and Remus would have put up with such a sniveling, back-bone-less coward for a long time during their stay at Hogwarts, especially with those three being the talented wizards they are. No, I believe that Peter must have been talented in some way, to belong to Hogwarts' group of tricksters.**

** And what could have led Peter to betray his closest friends in the world? I don't think it only could have been Voldemort- I think his friends must have done something to him- in his eyes, at least- to merit such brutality. And here's my opinion. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Back in Hogwarts, when Peter visited the mirror, he visited it alone. He delighted in the thought of keeping such a monumental thing a secret from his best friends, who had always assumed that dear little Wormy didn't know how to keep secrets from them.

He'd look in the mirror, and sometimes- not very often, but sometimes- see the four of them, in their first year, hand in hand, walking up to the castle for the first time. He'd see a life where they learned Remus was a werewolf, and that they were his pack- and not loved him any less for it. He'd see a time where he and James and Sirius would undergo an extremely difficult and painful process to learn to transform into animals just for Remus. He'd see the life they once had, rather than the life they now had- one where Remus and Sirius would kick Peter out of the dorm for long periods of time just for "couple time", and one where James would tell Peter to "go away, I'm busy with Lily."

Most of the time, though, he'd see something else. He'd see himself standing on a pedestal, with sweet and clever Remus, dashing and handsome Sirius, and popular and talented James staring up at him with adoration in _their_ eyes, rather than the other way around. Where he was the one who shone, rather than the one who scurried along in the shadows of his greater, more talented friends.

More than once he found himself wondering why they were friends with him at all, when sometimes it seemed as if he'd been replaced with someone else- a firey redhead with a high temper and an equally high IQ, yet an unexpected mischievous side. A girl who seemed much better suited to the Marauders than fumbling, bumbly little Peter, who never did anything right.

And he noticed them getting sick of him too. Remus never offered to help Peter with his homework anymore- Peter had to ask him for it at least twice a week and each time, Remus would offer out a long-suffering sigh before moving to help the hopeless boy. Sirius, who had always teased him, got increasingly crueler with his jibes, and James, who had always stood up for him (mostly because of Peter's obvious hero-worship of the Quidditch player), neither stood up for him nor tolerated his constant presence in James' life.

In short, he was slowly being kicked out of the Marauders.

In the daylight, he was silently in misery, wallowing in his own self-pity and the thought that his friends no longer needed him. But at night, he was a brave, courageous, dashing, handsome man- one whom all his friends looked up to and loved. When he looked in the mirror, he saw who he wished he could be instead of who he was.

It wasn't until years later, when Sirius Black confronted him in the streets, that he realized his mistake. As much as he thought he'd been booted out, he'd been imagining so much of it. The couples may have wanted their alone time, but Peter had all but vanished from their lives, leaving both pairs confused and distressed. They'd _trusted_ him, and _loved_ him like Voldemort never would... and he'd led two of them to their deaths, and one to Azkaban.

And it wasn't until many, many more years after _that_ that he stood in front of the mirror once again- one of the last things he would ever do in this life- and saw something different. He saw his life how it could have been, if he hadn't given his lord the Potters... he saw himself, with a pretty wife on his arm. He saw Remus and Sirius, wrapped around each other and beaming out at him. And he saw Lily and James, their arms around an eleven-year-old Harry Potter, all smiling and waving.

And Peter finally admitted his guilt. And Peter finally cried.

And it was because of this that, only months later, he showed mercy towards Harry Potter, the boy whose father's death he'd been responsible for.

He was almost happy when the only thing the Dark Lord had ever given him turned out to be the death of him.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!**


End file.
